poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol
Pooh's Adventures of The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol is another upcoming new Winnie the Pooh crossover short film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot On a Christmas morning, the Smurfs get ready for their Christmas party. Hefty Smurf and Handy Smurf cut down a Christmas tree, and by Christmas evening, they all finish and start to celebrate. Grouchy Smurf refuses to join the party, expressing his hatred towards Christmas. After their Christmas party, all of the Smurfs go to bed and receive a gift from Papa Smurf - a Smurf hat handcrafted by him. Grouchy wakes up to find a present in front of his door. He opens it and finds a Smurf hat, but not the one he had expected - a hang glider. Grouchy yells at the top of his lungs, "I hate Christmas". Subsequently, he sees everything around him turn into animation, and finds himself animated too. Suddenly, he sees an angel appear, who seems to be Smurfette. She explains to him that she is the Smurf of Christmas Past to teach him a lesson about appreciating Christmas. She shows him a young "Smurfling" receiving a gift, which is a Smurf hat, and how happy the Smurfling was to get it. Then the Smurf of Christmas Present, who is Brainy Smurf, appears and shows how he felt about the gift he had received. He then tells him to be happy on Christmas. Then the Smurf of Christmas Future, who appears as Hefty Smurf, shows Grouchy his future. Hefty tells him that if he does not change his ways, all of the Smurfs will wander into the forest and get captured by Gargamel and his cat. Then everything around him goes back to its original form, and the Smurfs come and see Grouchy on the Christmas tree decorating it by putting ornaments on it. He yells out to the Smurfs, "Merry Christmas everyone". Trivia *Christopher Robin, The 100 Acre Avatar League, The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Bunga, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa (Winx Club), Tecna (Winx Club), Layla (Winx Club), Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Olaf, The Seven Dwarfs, Wild Arms, Horton the Elephant, Whizzer, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Dylan (Shadow101815), Emma Swan, The Reluctant Dragon, The Latest Buzz Gang (Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael and Amanda), SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Danny, Sawyer, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Princess Elena, Princess Sofia, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Cyd Ripley, Shebly Marcus, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish, Dez, Tanner, Lela, Liv Rooney, Maddie Rooney, Archimedes, Caitlyn Gellar, the Muppets, The Wizard Empire (exuding Gargamel since he is present in the real films), The Crime Empire, The Masters of Evil, Sharptooth, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus, Sierra, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, The Carnotaurs, Scar, Zira, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, and Pete will guest star in this short film. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:A Christmas Carol films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Short Films Category:Shadow101815 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Christmas Films